villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trevor Philips
Trevor Earl Philips is one of the 3 playable protagonists of Grand Theft Auto V, as well as a main character in Grand Theft Auto Online. He is a criminally insane and psychotic crime lord and the titular founder of his weapons company "Trevor Phillips Enterprises". Additionally, he is Michael De Santa's best friend as well as Franklin Clinton. He was voiced by Steven Ogg, who also played Professor Venomous and Shadowy Figure in OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes, and Simon in The Walking Dead. Biography ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Trevor's background is uncertain and often suspect, given that all players ever hear of it is from Trevor himself - hardly a reliable source. All indications are that he was born in Canada, though Trevor's notable insecurity about his own origins means that he can only refer to his birthplace as "the Canadian border region of America," and immediately flies into a rage if anyone even slightly implies that he's actually Canadian. He claims to have grown up in "five states, two countries (presumably America and Canada), fourteen different homes, three care homes, two correctional facilities," and from a very early age exhibited anger management problems. Most likely, Trevor was born in 1965. By all accounts, he had a dysfunctional home life, with both parents abusive towards him in some respect; at one point, one of his parents went so far as to abandon him at a shopping mall (later burned down by Trevor in an act of petty revenge). Despite this abusive treatment, even to this day, Trevor regards his mother with a mixture of fear and adoration; he also tends to lose his temper if anyone refers to him as a "motherfucker," implying that he possesses something akin to an Oedipus complex that Trevor himself is openly trying to deny. After numerous offenses (including sodomizing his coach with a hockey stick), Trevor reportedly dropped out of school. Eventually, he found that he had a talent for piloting aircraft, and in attempt to put his skills to use and satisfy his violent impulses, he enlisted in the US Air Force in the hopes of one day being able to drop "The Bomb." However, though his abilities as a pilot were undeniable, Trevor's mental instability eventually got him discharged from flight school before he could earn his wings - an act he attributes to "an evil witch in charge of psychological evaluations." Disheartened by the loss of his dream job, Trevor spent the next few years drifting aimlessly across the border, occasionally committing petty crimes but never with any distinct goal. However, this all changed when Trevor met Michael Townley while escorting illegal cargo, and - after killing a potential attacker and burying his burning corpse in a shallow grave - the two became friends. From here, Trevor delved deep into the lifestyle of a career criminal: after his first heist of a cash-checking business went wrong thanks to the clerk knowing him (and after Trevor was finished serving four months of a six-month sentence), he began committing regular robberies and holdups with Michael's aid, immediately establishing himself as a brutal contrast to his partner's more rational approach. However, Michael eventually married a local stripper by the name of Amanda and started a family; though Amanda regarded Trevor with considerable suspicion and dislike, she allowed him to become something of an honorary uncle to her two children, Tracey and Jimmy. Surprisingly, Trevor took to this role quite readily, and became fiercely protective of Michael's children - especially Tracey. However, Michael became increasingly reluctant to continue a life of crime, unwilling to subject his new family to the heartbreak of him being jailed or killed. Trevor noticed this, and the relationship between the two began to sour; eventually, he befriended another prospective criminal by the name of Brad Snider - who he later intended to adopt as his full-time partner in crime if and when he and Michael parted ways. In the end, Michael's growing reluctance eventually led him to cut a deal with FIB agent Dave Norton, agreeing to hand over Trevor over the course of one last bank robbery - in exchange for a new life. However, the North Yankton job quickly went wrong: though Michael was able to successfully fake his death with Norton's help, the attempt to kill Trevor failed when Brad wandered into Norton's line of fire, fatally wounding him and giving the most notorious of the bank robbers a chance to escape. Believing that Michael really had died, a grieving Trevor drifted into obscurity, evading police attention for a number of years - eventually settling in a trailer park at Sandy Shores, San Andreas. Prologue In 2004, Michael De Santa, then named Michael Townley, Trevor and Brad Snider rob a Bobcat Security cash storage facility in Ludendorff. After locking several hostages in a room, Trevor wires an explosive to the vault doors, and Michael detonates them via his phone. Michael and Trevor enter the vault and steal just under $180,000. As the crew make their escape, Michael is held at gunpoint by a security guard, who also removes the mask from his head. Michael advises the guard to forget what he saw and leave, but Trevor shoots him in the head. The trio blow open another door and leave the building, but are already swarmed by the local law enforcement. A massive gunfight erupts, forcing the crew to fend off the oncoming police before making their escape. The crew reach their getaway vehicle and are driven away, but they are pursued by more police vehicles, and their hired getaway driver is shot in the head. Michael pushes his body out of the door and grabs the wheel, crashing one of their pursuer's car into a roadside tree. The crew continues their journey towards the helicopter awaiting for them, but are forced to divert their course after encountering a police roadblock. They then speed over the train tracks, but aren't quick enough and the rear end of the vehicle is hit by an oncoming train, causing them to lose control and spin out into a nearby tree. The trio survive, and Trevor suggests an alternative route to the getaway chopper, but Michael insists that they stick to the original plan. The crew then continues on foot through the town, but realize the chopper is nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, Agent Dave Norton, hiding around a corner, shoots Brad with a Sniper Rifle, killing him. Dave fires again, this time at Michael, who falls to the ground. He behaves as if he is injured, though he is pretending and has no visible injuries. Trevor is forced to take out the oncoming police officers alone, refusing to abandon his crew, but Michael persuades Trevor to go on without him. After briefly taking a nearby woman hostage, Trevor escapes into the snowy fields while still being pursued by armed police. Some time later, at a local cemetery, a funeral for Michael Townley is held. Dave Norton, the agent who "shot" him, supervises the proceedings, whilst Michael himself observes from a distance and flicks away his cigarette. As a result of the failed heist, both Trevor and Michael wrongly believed one another to be dead. Trevor was not able to get access to his savings because of his identity getting blown, but regardless he managed to evade the police for several years and made a new life for himself in the rural town of Sandy Shores, San Andreas. There, he developed an addiction to crystal meth and founded a small criminal business empire with his new-found partners Ron Jakowski — a paranoiac conspiracy theorist —, Wade Hebert — an inexperienced wanderer —, and Chef — a meth cook. The business was named Trevor Philips Enterprises, and specialized in arms smuggling and cooking and sales of crystal methamphetamine. During Trevor's time in Sandy Shores, he affiliated himself with the Aztecas gang, the redneck hillbilly O'Neil brothers and high-ranked members of The Lost MC, including the club's leader, Johnny Klebitz. However, their relationship was particularly strained, due to Trevor's tendency to occasionally have sex with Johnny's girlfriend, Ashley Butler, much to Johnny's chagrin. Killing Johnny Klebitz and waging war with the Lost MC/Search for Michael While having sex with Ashley, Trevor learns about the robbery of a jewelry store in Los Santos after a witness quotes a movie phrase that was a favourite of Michael Townley. While Trevor is shocked after hearing a familar quote Michael said; he grabs a beer and walks out his trailer where he is confronted by Johnny for having sex with Ashley again. While trying to avoid a confrontation between himself and Johnny by simply walking away, Trevor is pushed to breaking-point as Johnny continues to express his anger at Trevor. Trevor is unable to ignore Johnny's rage anymore and then starts telling him offensive jokes about his meth addiction and mockingly invites him to have sex with himself, joking that this is the reason for the friction between the two men. Johnny lays his guard down and tells Trevor that he still loves Ashley. Trevor then hugs Johnny and starts "consoling" him. Finally, Wade, Ron, and Ashley watch in horror as Trevor finally snaps to the point that he suddenly grabs Johnny by the neck and throws him to the ground, then smashes a beer bottle against Johnny's face and begins stomping on his head, killing him almost instantly. Knowing that Johnny's gang will be outraged over their leader's callous murder, Trevor decides to wipe out The Lost M.C. and their meth business from Blaine County before they have a chance to exact revenge for Johnny's death. He drives with Wade and Ron to a Lost hangout in Grapeseed where Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons and other members of the Lost are. After announcing and mocking Johnny's death, the members of The Lost retreat to their main gang hideout, known as The Range which is located just outside of Sandy Shores to notify the rest of the gang. Trevor follows them there aggressively in his Canis Bodhi with Ron and Wade tagging along. Immediately afterwards, Trevor, alongside Ron and Wade, attacks the hideout. Trevor wipes out most of the crew there (including Terry and Clay), and orders Wade to find out where Michael Townley lives. In the meantime, Trevor and Ron do more work, including attacking the trailer of Aztecas leader Ortega (he has the option of killing Ortega or sparing him in order to take over his position as Blaine County's drug and weapons dealer kingpin) and taking over The Lost MC's airbase in Sandy Shores Airfield along with its cargo after they vandalise his trailer as revenge for him killing Johnny. He would later return after a new chapter of The Lost is recommissioned there to continue business, destroying their camp entirely with sticky bombs, and removing The Lost M.C's presence from Sandy Shores once and for all. Trevor continues to attempt to do business with other organizations including the Chinese Triads, led by a dealer known as Wei Cheng, who wants a reliable business partner so that he could expand his business operations in Blaine County. Cheng sends his son to Blaine County along with a translator. Trevor attempts to show them his meth lab, but is forced to hide the interpreter and Tao in a freezer and face gang members, who want to kill Trevor for attacking/killing Ortega. Trevor manages to kill all of the attackers, however this results in the Chinese cancelling the potential deal with Trevor and doing business with the rival O'Neil brothers instead. Enraged after learning the Chinese decided to work with the O'Neils whom Trevor strongly dislikes, Trevor, in a fit of pure rage, decides to kill the O'Neils. On the way, Trevor receives a phone call from Elwood O'Neil who invites Trevor to talk at the O'Neil ranch, but Trevor declines the offer and lets Elwood know what he will do. A panicked Elwood tells his brothers to protect the farm before leaving with two of his brothers, Walton and Wynn, to meet with the Cheng family. Despite the O'Neil family's efforts, Trevor easily slaughters all in his way and obliterates their farm by lighting gas from a gas trail he made, using a jerry can from their basement meth lab. A short while later, Trevor receives news from Wade that two people named Michael Townley live in Los Santos, but neither matches Trevor's description. However, a man of Michael Townley's age named "Michael De Santa" lives in Los Santos, has two children and is married to a woman named Amanda. Trevor recognizes his old partner's alias, and (after stopping briefly to wipe out a recently-established Lost camp on the outskirts of town) he and Wade make the journey to Los Santos, where they take refuge in Wade's cousin Floyd's apartment. Finding Michael Trevor then tracks down Michael to his home in the affluent district of Rockford Hills, surprising and shocking everyone in the house; who all believed Michael's word that Trevor was "probably" dead. Aftering greeting everyone, alongside intimidating Amanda's yoga instructor, Trevor asks where Tracey is, Jimmy then lets slip that she is auditioning for Fame or Shame. Trevor and Michael then rush to the Maze Bank Arena, knowing well that Tracey will humiliate herself with her terrible dancing in front of the entire country. The two disrupt the audition, where Tracey is just as surprised as the rest of her family were to see Trevor. When the presenter of the show, Lazlow Jones, begins to make sexual advances towards Tracey during her dance, Trevor and Michael become angry and chase Lazlow. Trevor and Michael chase Lazlow to the Los Santos River, where Trevor humiliates the reality TV star, by making him take off his pants and dance while Trevor films it on his mobile phone. As Trevor leaves, he declares that he is "back" in Los Santos. After learning that Floyd works at the Port of Los Santos, Trevor forces Floyd to take him and Wade to the docks disguised as dock workers to see if anything worth stealing is present. Whilst they are there, Trevor learns that a private security force named Merryweather has a freighter ship containing secret cargo. Assuming the object is valuable, Trevor plans a heist to steal Merryweather's cargo for himself with the help of Michael, whom Trevor feels that he "owes him (Trevor) one". Before the planned robbery could go underway however, Trevor is contacted by highly-decorated, yet highly-corrupt FIB agent named Steve Haines for assistance in extracting a prisoner being held by the IAA. Trevor assists in the operation, by flying the chopper used for allowing Michael to enter/escape from the building, which he promptly keeps for himself afterwards in lieu of payment. Meeting Franklin/Working with the FBI Trevor also visits Franklin's neighborhood, telling Franklin and Lamar that he is looking to make "friends". He accompanies the pair on a minor drug deal at Grove Street set up by Lamar's "friend", Harold "Stretch" Joseph. It goes relatively smoothly until Trevor intervenes. Attempting to take a sample of the cocaine brick they were going to purchase, he snaps the brick in half, revealing a key inside and that it was actually a piece of drywall. A gunfight breaks out, and the three have to fight through a whole group of oncoming Ballas after their van is disabled. Moments afterwards, the LSPD show up, so Lamar leads Franklin and Trevor down into the sewer network and, hijacking jet skis from a professional photo shoot, the trio escape via the river from the oncoming LSPD. Trevor is brought back to work for the FIB once more, this time to interrogate Ferdinand Kerimov, the Azerbaijani man he helped to rescue from the IAA. Trevor extracts information out of Kerimov, while Steve Haines observes and asks the questions, before relaying the answers to Michael and Dave Norton, who are supposed to find and assassinate alleged Azerbaijani terrorist Tahir Javan. After the job is done, Haines orders Trevor to kill Kerimov and dispose of his body before leaving. Instead of following Haines' orders, Trevor helps Kerimov escape by driving him to the Los Santos airport and telling him to run away, despite the fact that Kerimov lives in Los Santos, has American citizenship, and has family living there as well. Eventually, Trevor gets to put his heist into motion and manages to steal the target cargo with the help of Michael and Franklin. However, Lester Crest arrives to discourage Trevor from taking the cargo, as it is in fact a superweapon that the government were planning to trade to the Chinese, that could destroy the entire city and the government will stop at nothing to recover it, especially if it is in the hands of a person like Trevor. Trevor refuses to give it up, but is forced to do so when Michael and Franklin agree it is not worth keeping due to its dangerous nature. Trevor is outraged at getting nothing out of the heist. Following the heist, Trevor receives a call from Elwood O'Neil, who threatens to kill Trevor for killing his brothers and destroying the O'Neil family ranch in Sandy Shores. Trevor ignores the threat and invites Elwood and what remains of his family to come and find him in Los Santos before hanging up on the call. Exile into Sandy Shores Getting over the failed heist, Trevor continues to do jobs with Michael, including assassinating the cousin of Mexican mob leader, Martin Madrazo for planning to testify against him in a court case. However, Trevor has an infatuation with Madrazo's wife, Patricia. Because payment negotiations fall through, and Madrazo's mistreatment of his wife, Trevor attacks Madrazo and kidnaps Patricia, forcing Michael and himself to go into hiding at Trevor's Trailer in rural Sandy Shores. The Paleto Heist After weeks of planning, the crew prepare to rob the Paleto Bay bank to pay for a helecopt in order to steal a nerve toxin. The gang drives to Paleto Bay, where they drop off Franklin, and then go to the bank entrance. They get out of the van and inside the bank. Inside, Trevor will shoot out the camera, causing the alarm to go off. Trevor and Michael handle crowd control while the gunman welds the safe deposit box room's door open with a blowtorch. Michael impatiently kicks the door open after it has been weakened and starts to steal money. Meanwhile, Trevor sees cops outside, talking about killing the alarm guy. He fires a warning shot and shouts that they have hostages. The officers take cover behind their cruiser and tell dispatch that the 2-11 (armed robbery) is confirmed and they need everything they have. Michael, Trevor, and the gunman all convene in the safe deposit box room and collect all the money - consistently $8,016,020. Police have now swarmed and surrounded the bank entrance, the deputy sheriff orders them to surrender and let the hostages go so they can "talk like gentlemen". With all guns trained on the doors, the three men emerge and now don heavy weaponry and body armor acquired from the military convoy. Trevor brings out a minigun, scaring and shocking the police. They take out the cops, including a helicopter, which crashes into a nearby apartment building. The crew heads through the remains of it, and into the backyards of a few houses. After escaping past the houses, NOOSE now appear, and the crew makes its way down the street, and eventually into a construction yard. The Military shows up, bringing a few Rhinos and many soldiers. A Cargobob will appear, flying a Rhino past them. Franklin, still in charge of the getaway after the original plan (him waiting in a boat in the bay collecting the money and then escaping) is botched, finds a Dozer and drives it towards the crew, while they desperately hold off the military onslaught. Once Franklin arrives, Michael and Trevor escape in the bucket of the Dozer. Franklin dodges a few tanks and drives to the Cluckin' Bell chicken factory, where the three enter. Eventually, they get to the railway platform, and hold off one last wave of soldiers. If the gunman is alive, he'll help by distracting and holding back some of the soldiers outside, while eventually slipping out of Paleto Bay on his own. If he is killed, then the trio will be forced to engage all the soldiers on their own in the factory. A train eventually arrives at the factory, and the three protagonists jump on and escape. Nightfall comes and the crew leaves the train after arriving in Sandy Shores. Agent Sanchez soon approaches the players, leaving with the majority of the take (78%; ~$6.23 million), after dividing up the relatively small remainder (~$1.75 million) between the three characters (~$425,000 - $463,000 cut, per character). Michael says to split up, as the authorities will be looking for a group of three. Trevor and Franklin drive off in a Utility Truck, leaving Michael by himself. Paying off Martin Madrazo After the heist, Trevor helps Michael and Dave Norton escape the Humane Labs and Research facility when they try to steal some neurotoxic chemicals owned by the IAA. Eventually, Michael repays Madrazo with an artifact he stole, whilst a reluctant Trevor returns Patricia to her husband whom he threatens to kill if he ever mistreats Patricia again. Return to Los Santos Upon Trevor's return to Los Santos, he encounters Floyd's girlfriend Debra who has returned home from her business trip overseas. Debra quickly becomes annoyed with Trevor's presence. Trevor then drives Debra to the limits after suggesting that the conferences she was at were "regular little fuck fests" and when he makes a mocking proposal to marry Debra and Floyd, an enraged Debra brandishes a gun at Trevor, and Floyd picks up a nearby knife after mustering some courage. When they object to his return quite violently, Trevor tells Debra and Floyd that they are not very nice and the screen fades to black. After leaving the apartment, a blood-stained Trevor encounters Wade who asks where Floyd is. Trevor tells lies to him that: Debra and Floyd mysteriously "disappeared" and probably won't come back. Wade and Trevor then move into the Vanilla Unicorn strip club after "taking it over" (by murdering the previous owner. A later news report indicates that Floyd and Debra were killed, Floyd having been shot in the head and Debra stabbed to death. Trevor, Michael, Lester and Franklin then meet up at the strip club where they plan to rob the Union Depository. In order to do so, they survey the depository for any possible escape routes. Michael and Franklin observe by car, while Trevor and Lester observe by helicopter. Discovering the truth After meeting up with Michael at his mansion, Trevor tries to convince Michael that they bust Brad out of prison and start robbing banks like they used to do years ago. Michael refuses, however due to the fact that he has a family and wants to make movies, which irritates Trevor. Because of Michael's reluctance to talk about Brad and Trevor's suspicions about what actually happened in North Yankton and who was really buried in Michael's grave, Trevor flies back to North Yankton with Michael in pursuit. Trevor arrives first at the graveyard and exhumes Michael Townley's grave, and his suspicions are confirmed when he finds Brad's decaying corpse there in Michael's place. After a stand-off at the grave, which Michael explains the agreement made between him and the FIB. Trevor, feeling hurt and betrayed by Michael's revelation, flees when the duo are ambushed by the Triads, who had followed Michael from the airport. As Trevor flies back to the State of San Andreas, he receives a phone call from Wei Cheng who threatens Trevor that he will kill his assumed "lover" (Michael) if he does not surrender his business in Sandy Shores. Trevor ignores the threat due to his newly-ignited feud with Michael and tells Cheng to do as he pleases. Much later, Trevor meets up with Franklin at his aunt's house in Strawberry. When Franklin asks him about Michael's whereabouts, Trevor becomes agitated and angered and he reluctantly tells Franklin that Michael was kidnapped by the Triads before punching a nearby pedestrian and leaving. Franklin later rescues Michael. Fate Something Sensible= In the game's final mission, the player chooses to kill Trevor. In this ending, Franklin agrees to eliminate Trevor. He later sets up a meeting with Trevor. Franklin begins discussing the problems they are facing, but Trevor thinks this is about Michael and laments how he had been backstabbing towards him, then Franklin pulls a gun on him, saying that he was the crazy one, not Michael, and he would most likely end up getting all three of them killed. Baffled, Trevor remarks on how he has done nothing but be truthful to Franklin, which the latter accepts but does not let down the gun. Trevor (feeling betrayed again) then drives away in his truck and Franklin then chases him on the highway. During the high-speed chase, Franklin calls Michael for help. Michael then appears with his car and destroys Trevor's truck and he gets stuck under a gasoline truck. The game gives the player a decision to finish off Trevor or let Trevor die off. If you shoot the gas truck, it sets the gas trail on fire, burning him alive. The gas tank short explodes afterwards. If you don't shoot him, Michael will shoot him, causing Trevor to burn to death. Michael and Franklin reflect on their journey and go their separate ways. Michael still considers Franklin as a close friend of his, but Trevor's death has affected him deeply and says that he needs time from Franklin. After the credits, the player can only choose to play as Franklin and Michael, and Trevor's cut of the Union Depository bank job is split between them. |-|The Time Has Come= ''The Time Has Come (Option B/Ending B/Kill Michael) Franklin calls Trevor and asks for his help with killing Michael, but Trevor refuses, saying that he is "done with traitors" and telling Franklin they "deserve each other". He is not seen or heard again after this and cuts off all ties with Franklin. |-|Deathwish= ''The Third Way (Option C/Ending C/Deathwish) Agents Steve Haines and Dave Norton task Franklin to kill Trevor Philips, due to him being a liability, despite having saved both of them. Later, Devin Weston shows up at Franklin's house and tells Franklin to kill Michael De Santa, due to him also being a liability, for Molly's death and his failure to kill Michael's family. Weston then gives Franklin three options. A, listen to the FIB Agents, or B, Weston himself, or C, try to save both of his mentors. After Weston leaves, Franklin is given a set of three options on his cell phone, Kill Trevor (A), Kill Michael (B), or Deathwish ©. Choosing C leads to this mission, and has Lester called, who tells him to discuss the things at his place. After choosing option C, Franklin meets Lester at his home where he tells him how Haines wants Trevor killed and Weston wants Michael killed. They at first, seem to not have any hope of thinking of a way so both Trevor and Michael survive. But after a brainstorm, Lester comes up with a plan to avoid having to kill either. The plan is to lead the FIB and Merryweather into a trap at the foundry under the pretense of melting down the gold there from the Union Depository heist. Haines' FIB unit seeks redemption for the internal affairs incident so they participate in the raid, and Merryweather being sent to recover the stolen gold. Franklin picks up Lamar Davis at his home and they go to the foundry, with Lamar having newfound respect for Franklin for doing this for both Trevor and Michael rather than himself. Lamar waits outside and keeps a lookout while Franklin goes inside to find Michael and Trevor arguing and about to kill each other; Michael with a Heavy Sniper and Trevor with a Combat MG, but he easily stops them. Lamar then warns Franklin about the FIB agents approaching fast towards the foundry and their location, and Michael, Trevor, and Franklin work together to kill all of the FIB agents and Merryweather mercenaries sent against them in one swift ambush. Various stages of the ensuing battle require that the player provide backup to certain characters. First, Lamar will radio that he is being overrun and needs help. Franklin must get out to the foundry entrance where he dropped off Lamar, and kill the FIB agents attacking Lamar before he is wasted and the mission fails. Then Michael, after not receiving a response from Trevor, must go over to where Trevor was positioned to check on him before being wasted, causing the mission to fail. Because Franklin says that he has to stay with Lamar, Michael leaves his sniping position and fights his way to reach Trevor who gets back up (supposedly being knocked out, and having not been shot possibly because the agents assumed they killed him, according to Trevor himself). Then, Michael and Trevor must fight their way out of the foundry and help Franklin kill off any remaining FIB and Merryweather forces in the area. Finally, after all of the agents and mercenaries are killed, the trio take a moment to catch their breaths. Then Franklin brings up the fact that they still have work to do, namely pick off 'friends' who either betrayed or tried to kill the trio in the past. He then calls Lester for their whereabouts. The gang agree to target Stretch, Devin Weston, Steve Haines, and Wei Chang, Trevor setting off to go kill Haines. Trevor finds Haines on the Ferris wheel on the boardwalk shooting a video for a TV show. Him and a camera man are in one of the Ferris wheel's cars. Trevor asks Lester to patch into Haines' microphone, since he wants a last reminder of what an "annoying prick" the agent is. Haines, meanwhile, is focusing on The Underbelly Of Paradise with some shots and good quotes. Trevor shoots the corrupt FIB agent , killing him. Once Trevor has killed Haines, he will have a two-star wanted level to evade. Once Trevor has lost the police, he informs Lester that Haines is dead and asks the whereabouts of Weston. Lester states that he has found him at his house in the Tongva Hills where Merryweather are guarding him, Lester begins to describe Weston's home, but Trevor ignores his word and heads towards the mansion. Trevor makes his way through a squad of eight Merryweather guards patrolling the house to get to Weston. Slaughtering all in his way, Trevor makes his way through the Merryweather security forces, he finds Weston hiding in a trunk near the pool. Trevor punches and knocks him unconscious, and carries him to his Tornado in the drive-way. Trevor throws Weston in the trunk, shuts it, and drives the car to meet up with Franklin and Michael. Following Weston's death, Trevor asks what the trio do now, with Michael responding that they are going to lay low for a while then get on with their lives, with Trevor suggesting as friends, and Michael accepting, as "flawed, awful, totally uncomfortable, and poorly matched friends." Trevor then states that they could then go back to the "capitalism they practice," planning even more heists with better funding, but Franklin wonders how their actions will be any better than Weston's. Michael jokes that hypocrisy is society's finest virtue. Trevor then tells Michael that his therapist has a lot to answer to for, which Michael calmly agrees to, saying that even though he hates himself, now he knows how to say it, responded by Trevor asking if he has to go to a therapy session because he hates Michael. Sensing another argument, Franklin backs away from the two and towards his bike, telling him that they "terrify him of middle age." Michael walks back towards his car, but not before announcing his official retirement to Trevor, claiming he is "too old for this nonsense". Franklin and Michael drive off as Trevor looks on, before awkwardly walking off-screen as the credits roll. Personality Trevor was described as a difficult person to deal with: extreme, unhinged, impetuous, unpredictable, sociopathic and prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages - in the second trailer he smashed an unknown person's head into a bar counter and was then seen setting a house on fire and walking out of the area without a care in sight. He does everything in an extremely awful and relentless manner, (much different from Michael). Although Trevor is this kind of person, he is also honest about it and will never show hypocrisy and he will also have his own charm along with his own principals (his principals being different from Michael's). He is also extremely caring and appreciative towards Michael's family (even shouting at Lazlo - a famous celebrity - that he would rip his skin off). But, Dan Houser has confirmed that Trevor may not be all he and as bad as he seems, but is still too horrible and terrible to be a hero kind. Gallery TrevorPhilips-GTAV.png 438823.jpg grand_theft_auto_v_trevor_philips-wide.jpg|Trevor with Michael and Franklin. thumb-1920-597934.jpg 27cd6d4e94c72e13d4f0dc7bdd79e4db.jpg TrevorPhillips.jpg Trevor+philips+never+gets+for+wearing+a+dress+_8d21f37a2a4a6e88036bad07b7a32f96.jpg|Trevor wearing a dress. real-life-gta-v-featuring-real-life-trevor-philips-is-a-great-short-movie-112057_1.jpg|Steven Ogg portraying Trevor in GTA VR. Trevor_Philips.jpg V_tbd_1920x1080.jpg|Getting ready for a heist. DukeO'Death-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|Trevor with a Duke O' Death. Trevor-GTAV-LSCustoms.jpg|Trevor at Auto repairs. Trevor-GTAV-ByTheBook.jpg|Trevor in By the Book. TrevorPhilipsArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Trevor killing a Redneck. Trevor-GTAV-QuadEscape2.jpg|Trevor running from the police. Trevor-GTAV-RedneckShot.jpg|Trevor shooting a Redneck. Trevor-GTAV-VanillaUnicorn.jpg|Trevor in the Vanilla Unicorn. Trevor-Hunting-GTA-V.jpg|Trevor hunting. Minigun-GTAV.jpg|Trevor firing a minigun. Trevor-GTAV-BurningCar2.jpg Trevor-GTAV-BurningCar.jpg|Trevor on a rampage. Trevor-GTAV-DenimJacket.jpg Trevor-GTAV-LifeguardsJetski.jpg|Trevor firing a gun on a Jetski. TrevorChaos-GTAV.jpg TrevorMotorbike-GTAV.jpg|Trevor running from the police. Trevor-GTAV-Face.jpg Screenshot-TrevorOnQuadBike-GTAV.jpg MichaelDeSanta-GTA5-Trevor.jpg|Trevor vs. Michael Trevor-GTAV-StomachScar.png Trevor's_Death.png|Trevor's death in Ending A. Michael's_Secret.jpg|Trevor with a gun. TrevorPhillips-GTA5-Paleto.jpg|Trevor during the Paleto Heist. Trivia *Trevor is often considered to be the most violent and the most chaotic character ever created in the GTA series. *Trevor is portrayed by Steven Ogg, who also portrays Simon in AMC's The Walking Dead. Actually, Trevor himself is inspired and shaped by Ogg. *He is about 6'1¼ and 175 lbs. *Similarly to Michael, Trevor likes rock and roll, heavy metal, country, southern rock, and alternative music. *He is one of three GTA characters that are cannibals. The others are Donald Love and Curtis Stocker. *Simon from Walking Dead, became more popular because Steve Ogg played him similarly to Trevor.. Simon is less crazy. But he doesn't have any of Trevor's sense of loyalty. Or Trevor's twisted charm.. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Addicts Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leader Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Barbarian Category:Mutilators Category:Thugs Category:Paranoid Category:Businessmen Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Successful Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyers Category:Smugglers Category:Vandals Category:Pimps Category:Rapists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Mongers Category:Wealthy Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed Category:Hypocrites Category:Cannibals Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Rogues Category:Extravagant Category:Defilers Category:Cheater Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Outcast Category:Obsessed Category:Graverobbers Category:Strategic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Protective Category:Mastermind Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Vigilante Category:Martial Artists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Envious Category:Greedy Category:Love rivals Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the past Category:Master Manipulator Category:Internet Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Psychotic Category:One-Man Army Category:On & Off Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Remorseful Category:Western Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath